Wires
by franz-bama
Summary: Sequel to Fortune? : This is about 10 years after Hermione is back with Harry. But Draco wants his son and wife back. War is still going on but there is no clear winner yet! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you," a little boy screamed as he got out of his seat "You're not my father." He ran out of the room leaving his mother and Harry Potter worried.

"I'll go get him," she said as she got up and ran after her son. No doubt he was going to his room.

When she reached the room that once was hers as a teenage she opened the door. She saw him standing by the window seal writing a letter as fast as he could. He had softly curly brown hair with big brown eyes that looked like almonds. He had definitely gotten his mother's looks but his attitude was all his father's.

"Xavier, what are you doing?" she asked as she went to sit next to him.

"I'm writing father, telling him to take me away from this awful place."

"Harry didn't mean to upset you," Hermione said as she put a hand on her son's cheek, it was hard to believe that he was almost 10years old.

"He resents me," Xavier lashed out "because I'm not his."

"Well it's hard for him, but he does love you," Hermione said "besides you and I both know what he said was true about your father. Honey, Draco is a horrible man who should be put away."

"How can you say that," Xavier yelled "he loves us!"

"No he doesn't," Hermione retorted "He only wants us for power."

"That's not true! He told you that! Not Father!"

"No one told me that it's the truth," she said about to tears "I only do this for your protection."

Xavier was quiet as he glared at his mother. She silently walked out of the room. Not worrying about the letter because she knew he couldn't get in contact with his father that easily.

As she got downstairs she found Harry still at the diner table. She sat down beside him and before she knew it she broke down in tears again.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," she cried "he doesn't mean to hurt you so much. It's just…well…you see how he looks up to his father."

"It's alright Hermione," he said embracing her in a hug "I know he's just like his father."

That night Hermione sat in bed thinking back to the past couple of years. And the thought of the last time she saw Draco came. It was awful, it had only been two months since she had found out she was pregnant.

_Flashback _

_She laid there sleeping in her bed . She had cried herself to sleep that night because her and Harry had gotten into a fight about the soon to be Xavier. _

"_Hermione," she heard him whisper in ear. She knew it was him and as she pretended to be asleep she slowly moved her hand up under her pillow to get her wand that she kept there. _

"_I know you're awake," he said angered. She hand her wand clutched in her hand though. _

_He jerked her on her back so she was facing him. Both of the them glaring at each other. She was afraid, but she wouldn't show it. She couldn't have him take her away from Harry again. _

"_I know about the baby," he whispered into her ear huskily. She shuddered in fright. _

"_He's not yours," she bit out at him as she tried to wriggled her wrists free from his grip. _

"_Oh, so you're saying Potter is the child's father?" He said snarled. He looked as if he would kill her for leaving him. _

"_Yes," she lied. _

"_Liar!" He hissed into her ear. _

"_It's the truth," she seethed still keeping an iron grip on her wand. She couldn't let him get a hold of it or she would have no chance. _

"_You were always bad at lying ," he said as he rubbed his hand across her stomach. She flinched at the touch but he only smirked. _

"_Don't ," she almost yelled which she had hoped would have gotten Harry's attention. _

"_Why not? I fucked you already!" She flinched once again by his harsh tone of words. _

"_I hate you!" she cried. _

"_Well I love you," he said harshly as he threw her wrists to the side and grabbed her chin forcefully._

_He brought his lips up t hers. She felt his warm breath on her lips as she tried to push him off of her. He only smirked as he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist . _

"_Look what you do to me," he whispered across her lips "You make me crazy with lust." _

_Before she knew it he was on top of her with his lips rapping her mouth. She gasped for air but that only gave him more advantage. He hands were headed for the buttons on her night gown. She started crying for him to stop but she could tell he waited too long and wasn't going to give up easily. _

_As soon as he let go of her mouth with his she started to scream "Stop!" She started thanking God when she heard footsteps running to her room. _

"_BOOM" Harry had blown the door up. And stepped through. _

_Draco picked himself off of Hermione and smiled smugly at Harry. "Well long time no see, Potter." _

"_Malfoy! " Harry yelled as he wiped out his wand but before he could cast a spell Draco disapparted. _

"_Harry," Hermione cried into his arms "I'm so sorry!" _

* * *

As Hermione came back to her normal thoughts she sighed happy that those days were over with. She never understood how she could have thought she loved a man like that. Before she drifted into sleep she leant over ad kissed Harry goodnight.

Little did she know that her son was still wide awake. Waiting for his father's reply Xavier sat by the window not taking his eyes off the sky. His father had never replied back to him before but he felt he would this time.

'My father is not Scum,' he thought 'He just knows what he wants and goes after it. He will come back for me.'

Xavier couldn't stand Harry. It wasn't because he hated his father but because he had taken his mother from his father.' Mother doesn't love Potter, she loves Father.'

After a few more hours of sitting and waiting Xavier feel asleep in his chair. His dream was filled on of him , his mother and Draco. He had admired his father ever since he found out Harry wasn't his real father. They never got along. Even when he was a baby Xavier never wanted Harry to hold or feed him.

The first picture he saw of his father was when it there was an article in the Daily Prophet for his arrest. Draco was on the cover smirking.

The little boy was awoken from a loud tapping on his window. He opened it as fast as he could and a black owl flew in and landed on the bed post. Xavier ran over to the letter and tore it from the owl's leg. He looked on the back and their in green ink was the Malfoy crest. The little boy smiled broadly, for once his father replied back.

_Xavier, _

_I know it seems like I don't get your letters but I do. I hate to say that I don't always have time to write back . I love you and I hope I can see you soon. I've been working hard on winning this war, which I hope you're routing for me and not Potter. I understand it's hard to deal with the nit-wit but you'll soon be free of him. Give your mother a kiss for me. _

_Your father, _

_Draco Malfoy_

It was a short letter but he could careless. At least had written him back and his father was getting his letters.

* * *

The next morning Hermione met Harry before he left. She gave him a sweet and passionate kiss.

"I'll be back in a few days Ron and Padma will be here," he said as he kissed her cheek "Love you."

"Love you too," she said "And have a safe trip in London."

Harry was out the door and within a few seconds she heard a 'POP'. They could no longer apparate inside the house, no since Draco's last visit.

Hermione walked upstairs to wake Xavier up for breakfast. She pulled the curtains open and sunlight shinned upon his face.

"Ughh," he said groggily "time to get up already?"

"Yes, breakfast is getting cold," she said as she pulled him out of bed.

He gave her , her morning kiss that he always gave her but before she knew he gave her another one on her other cheek.

"What was that for ," she asked a little curious but not angry.

"That was for father, " Xavier said "he told me to give you a kiss for him."

Hermione eyes went wide and she gasped. Xavier barely noticed though as he practically ran downstairs. Still happy from finally receiving a letter from his father.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it!I hope it was good! Please review !Because I really want to continue with this.Thanks for reading the story! **

**Patty!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat there in shock when she heard what her son had just said. How long had they been conversing or was this just the first time? She slumped down on the bed because her head was swimming so much she could hardly stand still. After a few minutes she picked herself up and straighten her robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen. It felt almost like a dream as she walked downstairs, but she took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

As she entered the kitchen she was greeted by her son's and the maid's smile. She never wanted a house elf. She had decided on a maid because they actually wanted to be paid for their services.

"Mother," Xavier asked "What took so long?"

"Oh nothing," she said with a false smile "I was just had to wash my face."

"Miss, what would you like for breakfast?" the maid asked as she pulled a chair up for Hermione.

"Oh just some pumpkin juice and some toast, please."

Hermione spread some butter on her toast as she was still going over what her soon had said. 'Maybe, he just thinks that it's for his father, Draco may not have even replied back. Or what if he flooed him!' Hermione had dropped her knife at the moment at the thought. She quickly covered her mouth as she breathed deeply trying to calm down and not have a panic attack.

"Mother!" Xavier said with alarm "is everything alright!"

"Yes," she said meekly "Ummm... Holly can you leave us for a second? I need to speak with my son."

"Yes ma'am," the maid said as she scurried out of the room.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"Xavier, I have a very serious question to ask you ,and don't dare lie to me."

"Yes ma'am," Xavier thinking he had been in trouble for the prank he had played on the girl next door.

" Have you been in contact with your father?" She said as she tried to be as calm as possible.

"Yes," he said quietly, not sure if that was what he should have told her.

"How did he contact you?"

"I wrote him a letter."

"Xavier, what did you talk about?"

"Not much, mother. Honestly, I only told him how much I hated Potter and that I missed him and that was all."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief for a second "What did you call Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Potter."

"Xavier, I know you don't think of him as a father but you could at least call him Harry, Potter is so disrespectful."

"Sorry," Xavier said, even though she could tell he didn't mean it.

"Well, I don't want you talking to him anymore." She said firmly.

"Who Potter?" Xavier said slightly confused.

She gave him a stern look and then stated "No your father. Xavier there is a reason you don't see him. And I want you to respect my wishes on that subject, please."

He gave her a look of hatred she knew he must have been angry. She surely would have been upset if her mother had kept her away from her father, but Draco was different then the her father.

"I only do this because I love you," she said as she gave him a look of sympathy.

"If you loved me you would leave Potter and go back to father!" Xavier burst with anger and she could see Draco in his eyes. Some days she had wished that he did get Draco's looks and her personality. Though no matter what she still loved the child.

"That's enough of the subject," Hermione said not wanting to talk about 'him' anymore "Eat your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Xavier said as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

Hermione sighed as she started to eat her toast. Holly, the maid , walked in quietly and started clearing off Xavier's plate and washing the dishes in the sink.

"Holly," Hermione asked exasperated.

"Yes, ma'am," she asked politely.

"Would you let your son see his father, if he was a murderous Death Eater, who forced you to marry him just so he could have a child that would ensure that evil would win in the end?"

"No," she said which made Hermione lighten up "but he is your husband."

"And!" Hermione said becoming angry by this "it's only on paper there is no love for him in my heart. There never has been and never will be!"

"Yes, ma'am" Holly said as she went back to cleaning.

Hermione sighed heavily again. She didn't mean to go off on Holly, but this morning was shocking and when ever someone mentioned Draco it always got her started. She guessed it was because she was ashamed because while her and Draco were together she actually did fall for him.

'How could I have trusted, even loved, that horrible man? He never showed kindness to me unless he wanted something in return.'

* * *

She walked up stairs to her room to change into her clothes for the day. She left her hair down today. It had looked quiet pretty for once, there wasn't much frizz and the curls were very lovely.

Xavier and her had planned to work in the garden that day but the weather wasn't very appeasing.

Most of the day she stayed in her room and read her latest book Harry had sent her from London, _'World of Magic 1400's-1500's' ._ It was quite interesting. She hadn't realized how many spells and charms that had been made since then , only two hundred years later.

She jumped in her seat as there was a tapping against the window. She looked over and noticed it was Harry's owl. She smiled, she loved getting letters from him. Maybe it was telling her when he was going to be back home.

She ran over to the window and let Hedwig in and quickly took the letter off of the owl.

_Hermione, _

_Hope you haven't missed me too much. I'm not going to be coming home for some time. There has been and incident at the Ministry and needs to be settled immediately and it may take some time. I've written Ron and he's coming up to London too. Don't worry though there has been no word of Malfoy in months and I highly doubt he'll try anything . Send Xavier my love. I love you too. I shall be home as soon as possible. Take care. _

_Yours, _

_Harry _

Hermione left her room and went over to Ron and Padma's room. They had been living with Hermione and Harry for about 7 years now and it was positively lovely. When she was younger she couldn't stand Padma but in time she seemed to grow on Hermione and they had become close friends.

"Ron," Hermione said as she knocked on the door.

Though Ron did not answer Padma came to the door. Hermione smiled and Padma invited her in.

"Ron's already left," Padma left "I guess you've gotten Harry's note already."

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile " So what was the incident? Or did Ron not tell you."

"He said it was confidential when I asked and assured me that you didn't know either."

"I hate it when they keep things such as this from us." Hermione said a little hurt that they would not tell them.

"It's not their fault, Hermione," Padma said as she got up and went to get her tea.

"I know, it's orders but still. We are their wives it's not like we're going to tell anyone of this information."

Padma did not reply to this. She too was just as upset because she was just as curious as to what dangers her husband might be facing for however long he would be gone.

"Well I was just coming to check," Hermione said "I'll leave you to do what you were doing... Ahhh, I hate this weather."

"I know what you mean, well I'll see you at dinner," Padma said as Hermione left her room.

* * *

That evening Hermione was still reading her book. She had gotten to the part about the most dangerous love potion at the time. She found it very interesting though it was not near as powerful as some of the love potions now.

She stopped for a few minutes thinking of how it must have been during those times. Probably much simpler than it was now. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat as she heard footsteps down stairs. She quickly but quietly stepped out of her room and looked over the edge of the railing to see who it was.

She gasped loudly getting much attention now. There downstairs of her home was not one but many Death Eaters in their black cloaks and white masks on.

She ran as fast she could to Padma's room.

"Padma, quickly in there," Hermione pointing to the wall. She got up curious as to what h Hermione was doing but when she heard the chandelier in the main hall crash she understood.

Once inside Hermione sealed the secret entrance way and broke the window outside with a simple charm. She had hoped they would think it was a means of escape for the two girls.

Hermione left Padma there and told her to stay quite as she crawled through the passage way to Xavier's room. When she reached it she stepped out and screamed as she saw one of them had already gotten Xavier. Hermione knew which one it was too. Because instead of Xavier being hurt or taken captive, he was talking to the man.

When she had entered both of them had looked at her. She was shaking as if she had just fallen into a frozen lake.

"Xavier," she said shakily "come over here."

"..but mother," he said almost whining.

"Xavier," she said a bit more stern as she locked the door. She didn't need more Death Eaters right now, Draco was too much for her at the moment.

"Hello, Hermione," he said as he still had his mask on.

She just glared at him though as she had grasped hold of her son. "Hold onto me," she whispered into his ear as she stepped away fro Draco as he came closer.

Hermione could only see his eyes which had been glazed over with happiness.

"It's been almost 11 years , Hermione," he said as he stepped closer "Oh, how I have missed you."

There was a hint of spite in his voice as he spoke to her. Their eyes never left each other. "I'd say it wasn't long enough," Hermione spat at him.

"You can't keep me away from my son forever!" He yelled at her with rage. She didn't show any fear though as she stepped closer to the window.

"No, but I can try," she retorted.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Draco asked as he noticed her eager steps toward the window "Even if you do escape through that window , you won't get away fast enough when you land."

Hermione just glared at him, she didn't need him telling her the obvious.

"I'll make this easy for you," he said "Either go quietly or we'll take you with force," he said with and evil smile on his face as he lifted his mask to show his face.

No doubt he was still as handsome as ever but she knew the real Draco.

"Draco," she said simply "have I ever gone quietly?"

With that Draco raised his wand to shout a curse but she blocked it and with her wand broken the window open.

"Mother!" Xavier screamed afraid for his life now.

"Hold onto me," She screamed as they jumped out of the window. Draco ran to the window to stop them from hitting the ground but before he could they had disappeared with a loud 'CRACK'.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he threw the nearest thing at the wall.

With anger he forced Padma out of the secret passage way.

"Where did they go!" he screamed with rage as he hit her. She whimpered in fear, she knew Hermione didn't mean for this to happen to her.

"I don't know," she lied . Draco slapped her hard across the face again making her spit blood out of her mouth. She cried more and more and he grabbed her face painfully. "I'll ask you once more you filthy woman! Where did the go?"

"London," she cried as tried to not look him in the eyes.

"Where at in London?" Draco said a little happy that they were getting somewhere.

"I don't know, I guess the Ministry!"

"Blaise," Draco yelled and Padma became frightened with fear she had heard of Blaise killings. They were brutal and gruesome, she did not want that to happen to her.

"Yes, sir," he said as he reported in the room.

"Clean her up and make her forget everything that has just happen, tell her Hermione went to London for shopping. She can't tell Hermione that we know of her whereabouts'."

Padma sighed happy that she would still be living but felt a pang of guilt for telling Malfoy that information. Before she could think anything more about the subject her memory was erased of the whole ordeal.

* * *

**A/N: Hay! Okay I know it's been almost two weeks since I've updated and I'm So SORRY! Thank you all for the reviews! There is no excuse for me not updatingI can make except for the fact thatI have been lazy and the fact that Dennis (the hurricane) hit here. Though we only lost power for about a day, Thank God! I hope you like this chapter! I read through it and spell checked hoping to get most of the errors. Oh and I found a new song which if you live in the Uk you've probably already heard and some other may have too but it's called Dry Your Eyes by The Streets and I absolutley love it! Anyways I'm gonna go, and please review! I love you all! **

**Patty!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Xavier apparated into the Leaky Cauldron. With a thud they hit the ground. Hermione looked over to the bar and the place was deserted. Tom wasn't there and there were no customers to be seen.

"Mother , where are we?" Xavier asked as he took his mother's hand to stand up.

"We're in the Leaky Cauldron, but this isn't right," Hermione said cautiously as she scanned the dark and dreary bar.

"What's not right?"

"The pub it's completely empty, it's normally has a good bit of people in here."

Hermione took her son's hand and walked to the very back of the pub and were met by a brick wall. Hermione tapped with rhythm on a brick and they magically moved to make a doorway. Hermione kept an iron grip on her son's hand as the stepped out into Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell," Hermione whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Xavier asked still confused about everything.

"Shhh..." Hermione said as she quickly walked down the street. 'It's completely empty! How can that be it's Diagon Alley the busiest wizarding street in London!'

Hermione became quiet frantic when she found none of the stores were open. She prayed that Malfoy and his 'friends' wouldn't show up. If they did there would be no escaping for Hermione and Xavier.

"Miss, are you lost," Hermione was shocked but she would not stop walking. She wanted to scream, she hated that they had already found out where she was. 'Oh God, I wish I could apparate out of here!' Though she knew she couldn't because the Ministry had recently just stopped the apparating and diapparating in Diagon Alley because of all the attacks.

"Hermione ," the man said and Hermione knew she had lost. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"How long will it be till Draco gets here , Lucius?" Hermione said with tears about to spill from her eyes. She had tried so long to keep Draco away from her son. She wanted to kill him for putting her in so much stress and pain.

"Not long," Lucius said Hermione could sense he had a smile on his face. He never liked her, she guessed it was because the one night she met Voldemort and he gave her orders she just threw it in his face. Even if he had given her orders now she still wouldn't follow them.

"Mother," Xavier whispered to Hermione but the streets were so quiet Lucius could hear him "Who is he?"

"I'm your Grandfather," Lucius said proudly "I'm Draco's father."

Before Hermione could say any snide remark to Lucius there were footsteps off in the distance. Hermione turned around and saw Draco striding up to where her a Lucius stood. Hermione couldn't take it she grabbed holt of her son's hand and ran as fast as she could down the alley. She heard Draco's steps get faster and she panicked she knew she couldn't out run him and before she knew it she heard "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Hermione and Xavier both without warning came to a sudden halt. Draco stopped running and slowly walked up behind her and breathed into her ear.

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult?" she wanted to slap him and let that be her answer but since she couldn't move at all, there was no chance of that happening.

"Draco, we might want to get them home as soon as possible," Lucius said "You can finish your rendezvous there."

"Yes, sir," Draco said as he removed the charm and grabbed Hermione by the forearm and Xavier by the hand brought them back to the Leaky Cauldron where Lucius took Xavier home and Draco took Hermione.

* * *

They landed outside of Malfoy Manor. Hermione was still enchanted by this house, it was beautiful too bad it was owned by Death Eaters. Draco pushed Hermione forcefully into the house ,it wasn't hard to guess he was still angry with her.

"Father, take Xavier to his room," Draco said to Lucius.

"..but" Xavier whined "I wanted to talk to you!"

"Ahh, Xavier," Draco said kneeling down to him "We'll talk in the morning. It's much too late. Mipsy the house elf will bring you dinner then you must go straight to bed."

"Yes, sir," Xavier said, which stunned Hermione. He had never been so respectful to someone before know except to her.

Lucius took Xavier by the hand and took him to his room, wherever that was. Draco turned and gave her an awful glare as he grabbed her hand a took her up stairs. She knew where they were going. It had been a while but she still remembered where the room was, that they had stayed in for those few days.

When the reached the room she walked over to the chair next to the window she used to always look out. She heard him mumble a few charms and enchantments under his breath. Locking the door so know one would interrupt or hear the argument that was about to erupt.

He turned around and glared at her for a few moments so she decided to break the ice. "What did you do to Padma?"

"Oh, so you do care about her? Because it seemed like you had forgotten about her. No matter anyways she much help to us."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said worried. She truly felt horrible for leaving Padma with a house full of Death Eaters.

"Oh don't worry she's fine. She only told us where you were probably headed." Draco said with a smirk "Helped us a lot."

"What do you want with us," Hermione said wanting to get to the point.

"Don't play stupid with me, you know why you're here!" Draco yelled. "How could you just walk out on me? I Loved you! Not only that your were pregnant ,with my son! But No you ran back to your precious Potter!"

"I never wanted to be with you! Besides did you honestly think that I would let you corrupt my son! Why the hell do think I've been trying to keep him away from you!"

"Corrupt him! Is that what you think I was going to do!"

"Well the main reason we were forced to be married was because of that Stupid Prophecy! I know you were going to have him fight for the Dark side! That's why I left you, my son will not lead this world into Darkness!"

"Well you very well don't expect him to fight with Potter! He hates the man!"

" I would have loved you and him with all my heart if you had stayed!" Draco yelled anger welling up inside of him " I still will! Why do you think I've been trying to hard to win this war! It's all to get you back!"

"Do you think killing off my friends and destroying the world I have been fighting for, will bring me back to you!"

" Your mine Hermione!" Draco said fiercely "No one else's!"

"I am no one's," she shot back at him.

"You loved me at one time, I know you did," he said with the ferocity "Why can't you do it again!"

She didn't answer she just turned away from him. "Please, Hermione," he said with calmness in his voice "be my escape."

She stood for a second as the anger inside her was fighting to come out. She didn't turn to look at him because if she did she would become even angrier. "Please tell me, Draco," she asked clenching her fists "What the hell do you need escape from!"

She turned to face him he could see anger written all over her face and in her eyes "You have nothing to escape from! I on the hand am a different story! For the past ,what, 11 years I have been trying to keep away from you! I can barely sleep at night some days I can't even eat because I'm so afraid that you're going to coming storming into my home and take Xavier from me!"

She breathed for a second feeling as if steam was coming from her ears "So please enlighten me what you need escape from?"

"What is it ,Draco?" Hermione said impatiently.

"I need escape from this feeling of incompletion!" he yelled at her " God, Hermione! I lost more than you that day you left me! I bloody loved you! I don't think that's ever happened to me before!"

"Well now you know how I felt when you took me from Harry!"

"Dammit, Hermione," Draco said "Why is it every time I try to get something through to you or talk to you , you bring him up!"

"It only bothers you because you know I love him more than I love you!"

"So you do love me," Draco said.

"I never said that!"

"Of course you did ,you said you just loved him more than you loved me! So you do love me!"

"Oh get over yourself. Even if I did love you, I wouldn't be stupid enough to stay with you!" Draco smirked though. Which made her extremely uneasy. "What's so great that's making you smirk?" Hermione asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because even if you were smart enough to stay away from me, you can't. There's no way for you to get back to your precious Potter!"

"You said that last time," Hermione remarked "And I seemed to get away then."

Draco's smirk had fallen from his face and had stepped closer to Hermione. She was not afraid of him though. 'The only difference,' Hermione thought and she hope Draco didn't know Occulemency 'I have my wand this time.'

"One minor problem, " he whispered into her ear. She was severely pissed at herself now. He had found out her one secret. Hermione pushed him away from her as she went to go sit in the chair. She no longer wanted to continue this conversation, she just wanted to rest.

He grabbed her arm though and brought her closer to him. "Hermione, why do you always have to fight me?" he whispered across her lips before they crashed onto her's. 'Still a great kisser.' She felt him smirk against her lips, she had completely forgotten he could read her mind. His hand drifted to her pocket in her cloak and grasped hold of her wand. He pulled away and smirked at her.

"I knew you still wanted me," he said breathlessly.

She could have slapped him and became even angrier when he showed that he had her wand .

"I'll be back in a few minutes to go to sleep, so I advise you to change now...Unless you want me to see," he said with a smirk as he was in the doorway. She grabbed on of the books off the table and threw it at the door.

Though she decided to take his advice. She went to the closet and picked out a night gown which she changed into as fast as she could. She grabbed a book laid in the bed. 'Just because we're sleeping the same bed, doesn't mean I still care for him. Besides if he knows what's good for him he'll keep his hands off.'

She figured there was no use in sleeping in the chair that night. She would only be uncomfortable, besides she thought 'He still probably has bad insomnia, I highly doubt he'll stay in bed all night.' It had only been their first night in the same room that she had figured out that he had insomnia. He had woken her from walking around the room. It was hard to believe that she was only 16 at the time.

She had just picked a random book from the shelf.

The door clicked open and Draco walked in. He saw her and a huge smirk came across his face. "Ready for me?" he asked cheekily as he picked up the book that she had thrown at the door earlier.

"No." she replied as she went back to reading.

"Well I'm glad to see you've already gotten back into the habit of our old routine."

"I would hardly call it a routine. I didn't even stay here a whole month." She snapped the book shut as she slide onto her side. She blew out her candle and tried to go to sleep.

Draco quickly changed and climbed not the bed next to her laying his back. "You know," he said knowing she was still awake "I haven't stayed in here since you left."

"How touching ," she spat "Now can I please go to sleep. Besides, Draco, don't think you can win me over by being sweet.."

"I know," he said truthfully .

* * *

Hermione woke up that morning to the sun shining in her face. She turned over and to her delight Draco was no longer there. She laid in bed not knowing what she felt. It was a strong mix of hate and worry. She laid in bed for a few minutes thinking over a plan. Though it's not like she had too many options she no longer had her wand and she had no clue where the manor was located.

She stepped out of bed and grabbed a robe from the closet. She recognized it as the same one she wore when she was first here. She went to open the door but it was still locked.

"Draco," she said exasperated and before she knew it he entered the room.

"Yes," Draco said with a smile on his face.

"The door was locked," she stated simply "and besides I want to see my son."

"That's not possible at the moment." He said as he looked at her strictly.

"Not possible? And how is that?" Hermione said crossing her arms and getting frustrated.

"We are both having a very important conversation about his future," Draco said. A wide smile spread across his face when he saw her shock.

"What! Let me see my son!" she screamed at him.

"Calm down," Draco said forcefully " You will not see Xavier at the moment. You will get to see him around lunch time. " Hermione was about to interrupt but he stopped her. "Don't," he said " We'll see you at lunch. In the mean time why don't you go see mother, she's dying to talk to you."

* * *

** A/N: So how was it? I hope y'all like it!Yeah, I know Draco is a little OOC from the book. But in my story he is in love with Hermione. It's an akward sort of love, which you already know if you read Fortune? but yeah anyways!But don't expect this story to be updated this often, I normally update once a week. But I figured since last time it was about two weeks that I'd be nice. That and I had already figured out what it was going to be about and didn't want to lose the thought. Well please Review! I love to read them! **

**I Love you all!-- Patty!**

**

* * *

My first comment to a review!**

_**TannyMieC.M**.- I'm really glad you like my story! I must say you've given me my oddest review ever. But I am flattered in an odd way that my story reminded you of a movie and then you thought of Jerry Springer.I hope you keep reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Prat," Hermione mumbled as she shoved past him and headed towards the main staircase. 'I swear, he thinks he can control me. That I'll just do whatever he tells me to do. Well he's wrong!' She gave a loud frustrated sigh as she started walking once more. Her robe swayed behind her and she stalked away.

"Oh, Hermione," his voice drifted to her ear. She stopped where she was and turned around to look at him. As he stalked towards her she had her arms crossed and was giving him a deathly glare.

"Yes," she spat.

"Oh, nothing," he said as he slightly shoved against the wall.

She tried to push him off of her, but he was much stronger than her. "If you even think about it," she said as she pushed at his chest. He grabbed both of her wrists to stop her though.

"What are you going to do, if I do," he said huskily as brought his lips up to her ear.

She shuddered against him. He blew softly in her ear. She fought her hardest not to giggle but it tickled so. She finally let out a long awaited laugh but it soon ceased when his lips claimed hers. She knew it shouldn't have been a surprise that he was going to kiss her, but it was. So much a surprise she forgot who it was and started to kiss back.

He let her wrists go and he pushed her even closer to the wall as he slid his arms around her stomach. She slowly moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She let her eyes flutter open. She went into complete shock for few seconds. Her mind suddenly screamed at her for doing this and then she proceeded to scream aloud.

"Ahhhhh! Oh my God, Draco," she sputtered pushing him as far away from her as possible "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!"

"Well I think I was kissing my wife," he yelled back at her. He moved forward hoping to continue again but she walked away.

She kept looking back at him with anger and disbelief. She was flustered and her face was a bright pink. She held her head in one her hands as if she couldn't think straight.

She took a deep breath as she turned back towards him. A few moments of her staring at the ground and taking deep breaths she finally replied. "Don't touch me...ever again." She headed back towards the stairs as she held on tightly to rail. She felt as if her head was swimming, and the last thing she needed to do was fall down the stairs.

* * *

She came to the door that entered the dinning hall. She walked in still clutching her head. She had completely forgotten Narcissia was to be in there. When she walked in she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast and ate quietly.

"Well it is a pleasure to see you again," a cold but feminine voice said.

Her shot her head up with shock and saw Narcissia starring at her, she could tell that those words were just laced with sarcasm.

She gave a faux smile to Narcissia as she replied " No, the pleasure is all mine."

Hermione bit into her toast threateningly as she turned away from Narcissia.

"So," Narcissia said obviously wanting to start a conversation "What have you been up to these past years?"

"I've gotten married," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Oh, really," Draco's mother said, highly amused by this "And how did that happen?"

"We had a ceremony back at Southampton a few years after I returned. Oh course it's not in writing though, considering I still legally married to your prat of a son. Though I must say, this marriage means a lot more to me than the one I share with your son."

Narcissia practically slammed her drink on the table when she heard this. " So how's Xavier?" Narcissia said trying to calm herself down. 'How dare she do something like this to Draco!'

"He's fine," Hermione said "He's very excited about seeing Draco."

"Really," Narcissia said once again happy.

Hermione nodded as an answer but she really didn't want to go any further.

"How so?" Narcissia said.

"Well, to my distaste Xavier is very fond of his father." Hermione said as almost it was too horrible to say.

"Oh." Narcissia said "Well that's just wonderful."

"Oh, Well I would love to stay and chat some more Mrs. Malfoy but I'm positively stuffed."

"Yes, yes," Narcissia said extremely mused by this.

Hermione headed toward the door. She was no way stuffed, but she did not want to spend anymore time with Narcissia. As she pushed the door open Narcissia suddenly stopped her.

"Oh, Hermione, I didn't have the chance to tell you," Narcissia started.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"We've found Xavier a lovely girl."

"A girl?' Hermione asked stupidly "What would he need a girl for?"

"For marriage of course, and unlike you. I doubt he'll leave her. She's very lovely. I think you know her mother, Pansy Parkinson. "

"Marriage?...Umm... Excuse me, but isn't it a little soon to be speaking of marriage?"

"Oh course not! Oh, but don't worry they won't get married until they come of age."

"Well isn't that just great, " Hermione mumbled. 'They've practically mapped out his life already!'

Hermione left the dining hall with an even bigger headache than before. She bumped into someone as she left and fell flat on her bottom. She looked up to see a tall, black male which she knew as Blaise Zambini.

"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa," he said as he helped her up "Watch where you're going, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Zambini," Hermione said as she moved her hair out of her face "I really don't need your crap."

"What's wrong? Narcissia put you in a bad mood?" He smirked widely as she grimaced at her name.

"To say the least."

" Please, Blaise let me go talk to my son."

"I would but Draco would probably kill me, besides you'll see him at dinner tonight."

Hermione heard footsteps and looked behind Blaise and saw one of her old child friends walking down the stairs.

"Mandy?" Hermione asked "Mandy Broklehurst?"

"Zambini," Blaise said.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh, he means I'm a Zambini now. " Mandy cut in.

"Oh," Hermione said as the whole hall went quite. Hermione suddenly went pink though realizing that practically everyone in the whole house/castle was dressed except for her.

" Well, Mandy, I would love to talk to you later today. Right now though, I need to go get dressed." Hermione said as she excused herself from the couple and walked upstairs.

* * *

**So how was it? Please Review! I'm sorry it's so short and took my so long. You're probably thinking 'It took over a week for something this short!' And I have to say I completely understand if you don't like it but I hope you do!Oh and i'm not sure when I'll be able to uodate. Hopefully soon but I do start school this Monday (tomorrow)! I'm excited because I'm a Junior but disappointed because of the work!Well thats all so Buh-byes! I LOVE you all! **

**Patty**


	5. Chapter 5

She slammed her fists against the door as hard as she could. Her hands were slowly bruising from all the beating on the door but she didn't care. He broke his promise! She hadn't gotten to see Xavier.

"Malfoy!" She screamed shrewdly at the door "Open this door this instance!"

Nothing happened. She became even more frustrated.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed even angrier!

She was about to grab the nearest piece of furniture but stopped herself. 'Violence won't solve anything.'

She clenched and unclenched her fists as she took deep breaths. Before she knew it she started crying.

As she sat there on her bed crying she recalled the days events.

_She had went up stares to get dressed for the day. She immediately entered the bathroom to bath. She hadn't heard him enter so she was in complete shock when she stepped out of the bathroom and he was staring at her. _

_"Eeep," she squeaked from shock. "Oh God, Draco. You scared me." _

_She had her hand clutched to her chest as she walked over to the closet. _

_She ran her hand cross the clothing trying to find something to wear. "So," she said trying to break the silence "what are you doing here?" _

_"You can't see Xavier today," Draco said as if he had been holding his breath the whole time he was in the room. _

_She paused for a second as she tried to act calm "And why is that?" _

_"The Lord wants to talk to him tonight," Draco said and she was about to say something but he stopped her "alone." _

_"Well what if I don't want Xavier talking to him, which you know I don't." _

_"I honestly don't see how you can stop him." _

_She snapped her head at him after he said this. "Draco, I'm not like your whores! I think for myself and I will not like an insolent prick like you tell me what to do." _

_"Oh course you're not like any of my "whores" because if you were you'd be much easier to handle." _

_He stepped closer to her as if he was about to wrap his arms around her waist. "SMACK!" _

_"What the bloody hell was that for?" _

_"I told you to never touch me again!" He glared at her as he stepped dangerously close. _

_"What are you going to do?" he threatened huskily. _

_"I pray to God, that if Harry doesn't kill you that I will." _

_He huffed loudly in frustration . "Fine then, since you don't want to cooperate you can stay in here the rest of the day!" _

_He stormed out of the closet and walked out the door. She could hear all the incantations and charms he put on the door. _

Her stomach growled loudly as she sat on her bed. All she had eaten that day was that measly piece of toast. And she highly doubt Draco would take time from his daily business just to bring her dinner.

If she could she would kill him. She hated him he gave her too many emotions at once. Too many for one girl to handle. She hated him yet she wanted him so badly. It seemed as if the only way to fix this feeling was to get rid of him. But that wouldn't work. That would surely kill her if she did.

She loved Harry she truly did. He made her feel safe and secure, but Draco was a different story. He made her feel beautiful and strong. He was like a drug that once you tried once you could never find a cure for. Yet he was still infuriating.' He killed my Father!' she screamed to herself.

"Harry, I do hope you're alright."

It seemed like she had been sleeping for hours when she heard the door click open. She rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Oh," she said as she yawned "It's only you."

"Get up," he said roughly as he walked over to the desk and pulled out some papers.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet the Dark Lord."

"And if I don't want to meet him," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed heavily as he placed the papers down and turned to look at her. "Why must you always be so insufferable?"

"Well you honestly don't expect me to be nice, do you?"

He rolled his eyes at her before grabbing her forearm and dragging her out the door. She tried to keep up with him because she really didn't want to fall down a flight of stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait," she exclaimed trying to keep up to his pace "I'm not even dressed yet."

"Oh it's not like it's going to matter. Besides this won't take long."

They came to the room the Hermione had remembered as Lucius office and Draco knocked on the door . It was silent for a few moments and then the door opened itself. He pushed her forward and she almost lost her balance and fell to the floor.

She caught herself quickly and turned to look at Draco. She gave him a glare of pure evil but all he did was smirk.

She turned back at Voldemort and he looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to speak or bow. She merely raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hermione," Draco said threatening.

"Yes, dear," she said sarcastically. Draco was furious, he was angry with her anyways and this was just the last straw. Before Draco could yell at her though. Voldemort started to chuckle.

"Calm down, Draco," he drawled coolly "There's no need to lose you're head over a mudblood."

"Oh that really hurts," she snapped. Voldemort ignored her though.

"Now, Mrs.Malfoy. Oh that does roll off the tongue quite nicely," he commented "I've called you done here just for a few words."

Though before he could speak anymore of the topic. The door slowly creeped open. Everyone's eyes were averted to the door as Xavier walked in. Hermione's heart leaped for her song seeing as she had not seen him in days.

"Xavier," she cried as she ran and gave him a hug.

"Ummm, mother, I'm ... choking," Xavier said as he loosened his mother's grip.

"Oh, sorry, I just miss you so much!"

Xavier looked around and noticed almost everyone was there. Grandfather, father, mother and Lord Voldemort. He was curious as to why he wasn't invited.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"To be honest dear, I'm not sure," Hermione said as she turned to look over at Voldemort "but I'm sure it can be continued tomorrow."

Voldemort sighed heavily but figured it was better not to speak of this in front of the child.

"Draco, I'll see you in the morning, the same for you, Mrs.Malfoy."

Hermione gave an irritated huff when he said this but kept walking. She gave Xavier another hug when they reached the hall. "What have you been doing these past few days, Xavier?"

"Talking with father, " he said excitedly "Great things are going to happen soon mother. And I am very proud that I'm going to be apart of them."

She quirked her eyebrow at him "What kind of great things?"

"I can't say right now mother, father told me not to. Life will be so much better though. Oh and mother, I'm so excited I get to meet my wife this week."

Hermione was thunder struck with this. "What!" Her mouth flapped open and close a couple of times before she finally said "You're actually happy about this!"

"Yeah," he said "from what I've heard she's very beautiful. Besides since it's arranged , it will save me heart break."

"Xavier, you're only 10."

"Almost 11, mother. I'm not a boy anymore."

Draco was laughing as he heard their conversation.

"Ummm, Xavier I think the fact that you're not even through with your studies, proves you are still a boy."

"Father, doesn't think so," Xavier cut in.

Hermione looked over at Draco and glared. "Does he?"

Draco turned away as he keep heading towards Xavier's room. It was quiet till they reached what Hermione figured to be Xavier's room. She kissed Xavier on the cheek and told him goodnight.

Draco and her walked back to their room in silence also. "I wonder what he was doing wandering around the house this late at night?" Hermione asked rhetorically but Draco answered anyways.

"He's curious just like his father."

"You know, he's my child too. He has some of my traits."

"Yeah, unfortunately the bad ones," Draco mumbled but Hermione caught it anyways. "What do you mean by that?"

"He has your heart," Draco said which only confused Hermione.

"What?"

"See you and I both know he practically hates Harry, right? Well when we told him about how Voldemort is going to kill him," Hermione took no shock to this though she knew as well as everyone else about that little factor "Well he was not at all for it. He hates Harry and everything he believes in but he doesn't want him to die."

"Well do you blame him? Hermione said "Sure they didn't get along, but Harry did raise him. Not you."

"Well I would have it you would have let me," Draco snapped.

"You'd have to be insane to think that I'd let you raise and corrupt my child."

Once again it became silent. Hermione and him both cursing to them selves about the other. When they reached the room it was awkward. Draco went a head and stripped himself of all his clothes except his boxers and slipped into bed. Hermione changed also and walked over to her side of the bed and sat down.

She sat there thinking as she stared off into space. She quickly came back to reality as she felt his warm lips of her face.

* * *

** Hay! I know it's been forever, since I've updated! I am so sorry. I hope you liked the chapter and I'll be honest I have no clue when I'll be able to update again!I've been realy busy with school and Drama. I have had an emotional first four weeks of school! First two weeks of school absolutely awesome the past two though have sucked! I would go into it but I don't you care about my problems! That's not why you read the stories! Well I hope you liked it and that you all review! I love you all! And I'm so sorry it's been forever that I've updated! **

**Patricia**


	6. Chapter 6

She gasped as felt his soft lips make their way to hers. "Draco," she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes," he replied as he placed his hand behind her head and looked into her eyes.

"I can't," she stopped " and I won't do this." 

His eyes were full of lust and slight anger. He stopped to take a deep breath as he took in her words. They had cut like

a knife, right through his heart. She always knew how to break his heart. 

"and why is that?" He asked as he tried to control his anger. It grew progressively as he talked though.

"I couldn't do this to..."

"Harry," he finished for her.

"Yes," She said it with much more confidence than she had with her other words. 

"Why is it that I still become surprised when you bring him up? Considering you bring him up every time I try to talk to

you!" His voice rose with ever word he said. He hated getting mad with her, but he hated hearing about Harry even

more. "Don't raise your voice to me , Malfoy!" she fought back "Your not mad at Harry !You're mad at me for loving him!"

"Well do you really think he loves you," he asked with nothing but spite in his voice. "How long has it been since you've

been here? A week or so and he still hasn't come to your rescue. Hmmm...I wonder if he's just savoring the few days

he has without you. Maybe with Fleur or Tonks?"

She couldn't take it anymore she slapped him as hard as she could. "Shut up! Just Shut up! Don't you dare talk of Harry

as if you know him!"

He grabbed her hand that just hit his face and her dangerously close to himself. "Don't ever do that again," he spat as

he pushed her off of him and stormed out of the room. 

Normally Hermione would have cried if someone had treated her this way. But no, she was far too angry to give him the

privilege of making her cry.

Draco , too, was angry. He couldn't bear to sleep in that room that night. So instead he headed for his old room. The

one he had stayed in while she stayed with Potter.

'Ughh! Even the thought of the name infuriates me!' He stopped on his way to his room and changed his mind. He

decided to head for the Leaky Cauldron. If he was lucky he'd see some familiar faces.

He entered the pub mysteriously. He sat at a table in the back and ordered a Butterbeer. As he sipped on his drink he

looked around for that person. There was a good chance he wasn't there. But there was a chance he was. 

He looked three times and it wasn't till the third time that he noticed a man with flaming red hair sitting in a corner. He

wasn't alone.

'Perfect,' Draco thought as he finished off the last of his Butterbeer. 

He stood up and made sure his wand was in his pocket before walking from the shadow. He strutted towards their table

as he did so he slowly pulled off the hood of his cloak.

By the time he made it to the table both men had stood up and glared as Malfoy stopped in front of them.

"Good-day gentlemen," he said in a threatening tone.

"Malfoy," Harry spat out with disgust "What do you want?"

"Just wanted a chat," He said.

"And," Ron asked getting impatient.

"I was just coming to tell you, to stay away from Hermione. She's my wife and you have no rights near her."

"She doesn't love you Malfoy," Harry snapped "She never has and never will."

"Oh I think you have that wrong, because she does and always will. Potter you were just a friend, never a lover." Harry

pulled out his wand and was ready to attack at any moment.

"Put that away Potter, I didn't come for a duel. Just a warning."

And with that he disapparated from the pub and into the Manor Hallway. 

Harry turned to Ron . "The Order better be ready tomorrow or we're leaving without them."

"Mate," Ron said logically "I know he gets to you, but you'll never get her back if he kills you. We'll wait until it's right. We don't need to be rash."

"Ron, do you know how hard it is for me to sleep at night, knowing that he is doing God only knows what to her!"

"I know," Ron said "But he have to be smart about this. Last time we got lucky with Gregory finding her so fast. It may not be that way this time. Plus there's Xavier, you know he won't want to come home. "  
"Xavier, doesn't know what is good for him," Harry said "he thinks his father is a god. But his mother loves him and so do I."

"I know, mate," Ron said putting an arm over his friend's shoulder "Let's go back home."

"It's no home to me without Hermione."

... That night they all went to bed a little angry, a little sad, and a little lonely.

Hermione went to sleep thinking off what Draco had said. What was taking Harry so long? He did love her right. He always said he did. Of course there weren't other women. There couldn't be, could there? Draco's only angry because I don't love him, or do I.

Draco went to bed still angry at Harry. Hermione doesn't love him. He's not worth her love. She would give in sooner or later and realize that she did love him. 

Harry went to bed alone once again. Her side of the bed still empty. He couldn't help but feel a little of jealousy towards Draco. He had Hermione to keep the other side of the bed warm. She didn't love Draco. She wouldn't have left Draco is she did. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up that morning with her skewed in her face. She leaned up and pushed her out of her eyes 

and looked around. Empty. Don't get Hermione wrong she rather be alone than with Draco.

'I know he loves me,' she thought 'but the thought of me spending the rest of my life with a murdering ,Death Eater. It's

just not right. Even if I did love him at one time.'

She sat as more conflicting things went through her mind. 'Harry is the best one for me. He would never hurt me. He

knows what's best. '

As she heard the door creak open. She suddenly forgot all thoughts and turned her head to the door. She was

shocked

when she came to find out it was Xavier and not Draco.

"Mother," he asked quietly as he poked his head in "Time for breakfast. Father and Grandma are waiting for you."

"Oh, I'll be down in a second." she said as she pulled herself out of bed. She stumbled to the bathroom still half asleep

and put on her robe. She walked downstairs.

She found everyone at the breakfast table except for Lucius, which she really didn't mind. He was rude to her anyways.

Draco gave her a quick smirk when she looked over at him. She returned it by rolling her eyes.

"Morning, Hermione," Narcissia said stiffly.

"And the same to you ,Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione felt as if every bite she took was so loud people in Egypt could hear her. She would rather have an argument

than this awkward silence. Narcissia apparently felt the same so she broke the silence.

"So Xavier, are you excited for the day?"

"Why would he be excited," Hermione asked completely oblivious.

"I'm meeting Cordelia." Xavier piped very excited as he had somewhat of a grin on his face.

"Oh she must be.." but before she could finish Narcissia interrupted.

"His future wife. I tell you, she's brilliant just like your mother and beautiful."

Hermione felt a faint blush creep to her face from the compliment. That must have been the nicest thing Narcissia had

ever told her.

"She's Pansy's daughter. Her father was a French gentlemen so she also is fluent in French. Maybe she can teach you

a thing or two Xavier."

"Pansy always did like those exotic men," Draco said .

"I would hardly call the French exotic," Hermione added "Romantic maybe, who knows maybe even brave but not

Exotic." "Oh are you saying no Frenchmen ever caught your eye," Draco asked curiously.

"No," she said "A Frenchmen has never 'caught my eye'"

"Oh just me." he said with a broad smile.

This even made Xavier smile. "Don't flatter yourself, you only had it for a brief while ." The smile that was once on Draco's face was no longer there. It wasn't angry or sad or happy. She gave him a glare as he just stared at her. Narcissia felt the tension so she tried to change the subject.

"So what are you planning on doing today Hermione," she asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure right now," Hermione "I think I'm full right now though so if you all will excuse me."

She stood up and walked out of the room and headed to hers and Draco's room to get dressed for the day. She heard

the door creak open again and close. She knew who was behind her.

* * *

It wasn't until they were in their room till he spoke.

"Why do have to do it every time?" he asked in a slight hurt voice.

"Do what?" she asked .

"You know exactly what." he stated firmly.

"Oh ,tell you the truth?" she spat "I'm sorry Draco but you broke my heart not the other way around."

"AND how is that?You left me!"

"You made me feel as if you did love me, but you didn't. It was only for the stupid prophecy. And now it's fulfilled ,why can't you leave us alone!"

By this point she was on the brink of tears.

"I never acted like I loved you, I did! Why can't you love me!" He fought back.

"I do! It's just that I can't trust you! And I try, I try so hard to forget you. Because I know if I do it'll be so much easier for me. But I can't. I just can't! " She couldn't stop crying now. She had just told him everything that has been going through her mind for the past few years and she couldn't take it.

"I mean I love Harry. He's wonderful and caring but I'm not in love with him. And I don't know why not? He's protective and loves me. He's everything I need."

"Stop, just stop!" Draco cut in "He's everything you need but is he anything you want?"

"Draco," she asked looking up at him and wiping her tears away "You don't always get what you want."

"And why the hell not?" He asked threateningly.

"I can't be in love with a Death Eater. It's not right. And I will not be the one known as 'The-girl-who-fell-in-

love-with-a-death-eater-which-caused-the-end-of-all-good'! "

"Fine then, go back to Potter," he spat "but trust me you'll be just as unhappy as I am without you."

"And Xavier?" she asked looking hopeful which only made his break even more.

"If he wants to stay he can, but if he wants to go he can. But he will decide where he is happiest."

She was quite, she was overjoyed. Slightly surprised though. It almost seemed like a cruel joke. There was a silence for a long time.

"Tomorrow, I'll arrange your things for you to leave."

And with that Draco left with his heart broken. Xavier met him at the bottom of the staircase.

"Father, is mother still angry?"

"No, she's the happiest she's been the whole time she's been here. But that's the point I have a question for you." Draco said.

"Okay,"

"Would you rather stay here with me, or go back with your mother to live with Po-Harry?"

* * *

Up stairs Hermione sitting on the bed not knowing what to do with herself. She would of packed but she hadn't brought anything with her. She also didn't know if she should be happy or sad. She did love him, but he was too wrong for her. In too many ways.

* * *

**A/N:Hay! I know it's been forever since I updated.Sorry there wasn't an author's note last time too. Okay so how is it? Don't worry this story is far from over, even though it may seem like it isn't.And sorry if Hermione seemed like she drastically changed her feelings in this chapter because she hasn't. She's just finally been truthful to herself and everyone else.And sorry Draco is kind of OOC but he really does love her. Just think of it as a Love Hate relationship. Well Please review and keep on reading hopefully I'll have a new chapter up this Thanksgiving break!Y'all deserve it! Well thats all so Buh-byes! **

**:)Patricia**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mr. Potter,_

_I am sorry to inform you. We will not be sending the troops you asked for. We feel there is not need for_

_these troops and have complete faith in the fact that Hermione is not with the Malfoys. With the best of luck finding her._

_Minster of Magic Tom Hathaway_

Harry was so frustrated he ran out of his and Hermione's room and headed towards Ron's. Ron and Padma were both startled when the door flew open.

"Harry," Ron asked exasperatedly "You nearly scared us to death. What's the matter?"

"This is the matter ,Ron." Harry said practically shoving the letter in his face. Ron took it and read it. He looked up and had the same expression Harry had when had read it.

"Are you serious? They have ' complete faith '?"

"Exactly what I thought!" Harry commented.

"What exactly are you talking about," Padma asked she still hadn't read the note. But as soon as Ron gave her the letter she completely understood.

"Rubbish!" she practically shouted.

"Exactly," Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"That's it," Harry said "I'm going and getting her myself. Re-enforcements or not!"

"Now, Harry be rational. That's not really the smartest thing to do now is it?"

"Ron, I really don't give a damn right now."

With that he left the room and headed back to his. Ron got up too and put his coat on. He rather Harry have at least a companion for the journey. Harry was in his room putting his black robe on and putting his wand in the inside pocket for safe keeping. He didn't care if this was rash. Hermione loved him not Draco!

He stormed downstairs with Ron quite a few steps behind him.

"Now, Harry let's think about this," he heard Ron say off in the distance.

"Not now ,Ron!"

Harry jerked the door open and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her and Xavier in the entrance way. Before he knew he broke out into a sprint towards her. She followed suit running as fast as she could towards him. Xavier was not only sickened by the whole scene it made him furious. His mother deserved better than some lucky jerk who just wouldn't die.

"Hermione," he said as he held her in his arms "It's really you isn't it. I'm not dreaming."

"No, no, you're not," she said pulling him closer into the hug and kissing him on the lips.

"I've missed you so," Harry said "We were waiting for back-up and we didn't get a letter till today saying that they wouldn't help. So I was coming to get you myself. Oh, I've missed you so much! "

"I know," she said holding him closer and not wanting to let go.

"Get a room," Xavier spat as he walked over to them.

"Xavier," Harry said happily "I've missed you too."

Harry went to hug but the boy stepped back.

"I'm not an idiot Potter, and I won't fall for your trickery. My father will come back for me."

* * *

That night Hermione laid in bed next to Harry. She smiled at his smiling face as he slept. Oh how she loved him, but didn't. She hated to admit it though. The only reason she stayed with Harry is because she knew Draco was wrong for her. Even if she was madly in love with her and she with him, it would never work.

'He simply wants me for Power.' she thought. 'That's not true! He does love you that's why let you come back to Harry.'

'Yes, I know, but why?' she thought. 'I mean there must be a hidden reason, he himself said he would never let me go again. And did the exact opposite!'

She sat there for a few more moments battling her thoughts before she fell asleep.  
The next morning she awoke to a rustling in the bed. She lifted her head up and saw Harry head for the bathroom quickly. Curious she just sat there and waited for him to return so she could question him. She looked out the window and noticed it was going to rain. The sky was an awful but beautiful gray. It was going to rain.

Harry rushed back in with his hair combed back and glasses on and half of his clothes. She laughed at the sight of hisdisarray. He came over and kissed on the cheek quickly.

As he started to walk away she grabbed his arm. Realizing something was off she asked him what was wrong.

"Hermione, promise me you won't leave the house. Stay inside with Xavier. Go down to the cellar with Padma and hide yourselves."

She gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?" she asked again. He took her hand and lead her to the window. Off in the distant she saw a group of hooded people making their way up to the Estate in carriages.

She looked at him with sad and confused eyes "It can't be Harry, you don't think..."

"You'll be fine, Hermione. The rest of the Ministry is on their way" he replied unnaturally cool.

She rushed into Xavier's room and woke him up and took him downstairs to the cellar. She did not dare tell him why though, but he had an idea why.

Time flew by and before she knew it her, Padma, and Xavier had been down there for over an hour. Suddenly they felt a jolt and they flew to the floor. Padma was getting worried and was on the brink of tears.

"Don't worry Ron will be safe," Hermione reassured her with a smile. She tried to smile back but it was almost impossible.

With another large jolt and loud banging noises the women knew the intruders had gotten inside. Now Padma couldn't contain herself and burst into tears.

"Stay here," Hermione instructed as she got up and left the room. She locked the door with as many spells as she could before heading up the stairs.

She reached the top and could almost cry, it looked as if half the house was blown up. Though there were no men inside. She held her wand tightly as she waltzed outside. The sight she saw almost made her fall to her feet.

Men, from the ministry and the other side, were laying dead or wounded on the ground. She covered her mouth, as tears were threatening to fall.

"All of this over me and Xavier," she said in a whisper almost inaudible.

She looked around and saw a group of hooded men in a circle surrounding undoubtedly Harry and Ron. She ran as fast as she could to the scene. She couldn't let them die. When she reached the group of men she shouted an incantation that made half of the men fly out of the way.

She saw two men in the middle, Draco and Voldemort.

"Let them go!" she shouted angrily "I'm the one you want not them!"

"Ahh, Mrs. Malfoy," the name burned in her ear.

"That's Mrs. Potter to you!" she shouted which only angered the other man not Voldemort. Draco ripped off his mask and stared at her angrily.

"Say that again and he's dead," Malfoy said pointing his wand dangerously at Harry's chest.

She glared at him from anger and shock. Was he in that much of a rage over her.

"Don't you dare," her voice shaking.

"Or what?"

"Draco Malfoy," she paused knowing that yelling at him would only make it worse "...please don't hurt him or Ron."

"Where is Xavier," Draco demanded.

"Inside." she stated simply.

"Hermione, don't do this," Harry choked out "I'm not worth it!"

"Don't say that," she almost cried as she went over to him.

"Harry, I love you. You've always been there for me. I can't let this happen."

"Oh how touching," Draco said pushing her away from him.

"I'll make a deal you and Xavier leave with me, with no problems and I'll think about letting him live."

"Draco please, you let us go!"

"This or he dies," Draco yelled his eyes felled with hurt and rage.

"Fine," she whispered.

Draco came close to her, his lips practically kissing her ears "I love you! And this is all for you, everything you see will be yours. All you have to do is love me in return!" He whispered harshly into her ears "I know you love me too, I don't see why you make this so hard."

"I do love you," she said so low only he could hear "and I wouldn't make it so hard, if you'd fight for the right side. Because , Draco, I will never be a Death Eater. And if I ever get the chance I will kill him."

Draco looked away anger still evident in his face. "Fine then, it's settled you and Xavier are coming back with me."

"And Harry?"

"Well of course, I'm going to kill him. But just for the fun of it." Draco replied only repeating the last part to her. She was about to attacked him but before she could Zabini came up from behind her and restrained her.

"What do you say about an old fashioned duel Potter?" Draco asked as he tossed Harry his wand and pushed Ron off to the side.

Harry was weak but he still had enough strength to kill Malfoy.

"I'd love to," Harry responded before throwing the first curse. Catching Draco off guard he feel to the ground. And he stood to throw a curse at Harry but he simply blocked it.

"You always did have a problem with beating me at duels," Harry said cockily.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled at the two of them "This won't solve anything!"

"Hermione you're not going back with him!" Harry yelled harshly at her. She flinched because he had never been so crude to her before but she knew it wasn't his fault. The whole situation was screwed up.

In no time Draco was back on the ground and Hermione didn't want to see him die. She couldn't bear to look at him " Harry this is not the right way!" she pleaded with him but he ignored her.

"Malfoy, I told you to never touch her," Harry said "but you didn't listen. You thought I couldn't handle you but you were wrong."

Harry paused for a second before shouting "Avada..."

From the distance the rest of the most unforgivable curse was shouted. Hermione looked to see who it was and nearly doubled over in shock. She looked back over to see Harry lying lifeless on the ground.

"No!" she shouted as tears came pouring down her face.

Xavier walked over to his father and helped him up. "What have you done?" was all she could say. Zabini let her go and she fell to the floor. She crawled over to Harry's body and picked his head up and placed it on top of her lap. She gently stroked his wild hair as she softly cried.

"Why? All you wanted was peace. That's all!" She started crying even harder by this point and looked up Draco. " I Hate you!" she shouted "You're just like the rest of them! Nothing but worthless scum! You mean nothing to me!" She said her eyes starring down into Draco's.

Ron too was overly saddened as he watched his best friend cry over his other best friends body. It was almost enough to make him cry too.

"Kill him, too" Draco ordered as he pointed to Ron " and find his wife, no one else needs to know about this."

"What!" Hermione shouted but before she could persuade him differently Ron fell to the floor too and others headed towards the house. She almost threw up from all her emotions but she held it in before she fainted. The last thing she knew was someone was picking her up and carrying her off.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? I know I said Thanksgiving and it's Christmas. But, HAY, if I hadn't of waited it wouldn't have been as good. Which I must say I am very satisfied with this chapter! Very sad though I must say, I really do hate killing people off but if the story calls for it. And no this is not the last chapter, there will be a few more, but just a warning not many more! Please review! And yet again sorry for the long wait. Love you all! ..And a Merry Christmas to you all!**

**Patricia**


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up groggy and weary. She looked around and hung her head. It wasn't a dream. She noticed the drapes weren't hers and Harry's nor was the bed or anything else in the room.

'Oh no,' she thought to herself as the door opened.

"Hello Hermione," Draco said as he walked in with a little house elf trailing behind him. It was carrying what looked to be like her meal and some medicine.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked trying to stay calm and polite as she looked down.

"A week," Draco replied. She looked up in shock, she didn't think it could have been that long.

"You were traumatized, I'm surprised it was not longer."

It was unusual, he normal was more confident and talkative. But now he was quite and calm not at all the Draco she knew or was used to.

After a few moments of silence realizing he wasn't going to leave she asked "Where's Xavier?"

"In his room. He's sleeping."

She looked out the window and noticed it was dark.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Voldemort is dead."

"What?" Hermione asked shocked and finally looking up to meet his face.

"He tried to kill Xavier a few nights ago. And...I had to kill him"

"Just like that. The Dark Reign is over?"

"No. Hermione, I am in charge now."

"But you could change everything! I mean you could could end all the muggle hatred and pureblooded prejudices!"She stated, maybe Harry's death hadn't been in vain.

"That's what you want Hermione! Not me!"

"Well it's not like what I want is an awful thing!"

It got quite neither felt like yelling. Draco was still trying to get over the fact that he was in control of everyone and everything in the wizarding world and Hermione was too weary.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well you have to do something!"

"I know!"

"But I do know one thing," he replied.

"And what is that?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm not letting you go."

She looked up at him.

"Draco, why? Why do we have to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"You know, like this! Even if I did love you again I would never get over the fact that you killed Harry, Ron and everyone else I held dear! "

"I didn't kill Harry."

"Well you might as well have. If you hadn't of challenged him to that duel , Xavier would have never of seen you on the ground and thought Harry was a threat!"

"He never liked Harry, Hermione. He would have killed him eventually."

"You don't know that!'

"No, we both know that! That's what the whole prophecy was about!"

"I'm sick of that damn prophecy! I wish had never had been foreseen. Then everything would have been all right!"

"I'm not! Without it I would have never of had you."

"Well guess what Draco, it caused you to lose me too!"

"No! No! I won't believe it!"

"Well you better," She shouted at him!

"No," he said before standing up out of the chair. Hhe pushed her tray aside and grabbed her face forcefully. Before she knew it he was kissing her.

She fought him as hard as she could. She would not lose this battle. She couldn't.

When he let go she stared at him.

"I told you no, Draco."

"Fine," he said with malious "You should go to sleep I'll wake you when it's morning."

With that he walked out of the room. His cape gliding behind him. She felt bad but it had to be done. He didn't deserve her and she didn't want him.

She sat there all night afraid to fall asleep. She had finally been concious since Harry's death. Not only was she afraid of what Draco might do if she did fall off guard and she was completely stunned by Harry and Voldemort's death.It was almost too much for her frail body. Let only the fact that it was her son who killed her beloved and was almost murdered. At the thought of Xavier almost dying she burst in tears. it was just all too much. She finally did fall asleep only to be awaken a mere three hours later.

"Mother,mother!" came a hopefull little voice.

This voice not only made her face but her heart smile.

"Darling!" she practically shouted as she wrapped her arms around him as he climbed into her lap. Draco walked in shortly after him. He still had an ugly scowl across his face, but as hermione had thought 'He would just have to deal.'

"Morning" she said curtly.

"Morning, breakfast is ready."

"We'll be down in a few."

Hermione and Xavier got out of her bed not long after Draco left. Xavier headed to the kitchen as did she after she grabbed her robe.

All day was quite. Neither Draco nor Hermione spoke or looked at each other though he acted secretive all day. She wasn't quite sure why so she stayed on guard.

That night the strangest thing happeend. Draco kissed Hermione night and as she went off to her room, he quickly walked off to his office. Once he was out of sight she turned around and followed him. This was her time to shine. If he was meeting other Death Eaters she could do something to stop them.

She reached his office and looked though the crack in the door. there was murmuring but the crack in the door was too small for her to see who was in there. the voices sounded familiar though. She didn't like how the conversation was going. The man in the room was very hostile towards Draco. As if he would turn on Draco at any moment. Which wasn't very safe for her or Xavier.

"DAMN IT, MALFOY!"

At this she shrieked. She had been so lost in her thoughts she screamed from shock. It became extremely quiet. 'Nooo,' she though.

"Malfoy, who else is here?"

"It's no one Fudge."

She was almost floored. 'FUDGE! A Death Eater!'

This couldn't be happening was the whole wizarding world going mad! She heard shuffling so she ran off as quietly as she could. When she got to her room she almost screamed.

"Draco! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why were you eavesdropping?"

"I was curious. By the way how did you get here before me?" She asked still clutching her chest.

"Appartion. Curious, about what?"

"What do you think? My husband is the leader of the Death Eaters and I'm a Muggle!"

"What?"

"You heard me," she snapped at him.

"No, that's the first time in so long that you've actually admitted that I was your husband."

"Only on paper Draco."

It was quite for a few moments until she could hardly stand it.

"How long has Fudge been a Death Eater?"

"Not long," he said quietly "Only since Harry's death."

"What was he here for?"

"I can't tell you that."

"And why not," she argued.

He ignored her though. "Go to bed Hermione, it's too late to be arguing ."

"No,No I won't not until you tell me." She said sticking her chin up .

"What are you going to do for me?" she asked provocatively.

"What do you mean," she asked "are you asking for sexual favors from your wife?"

"Is that so absurd?" 


End file.
